


A Baking Accident

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Pet Pals sneezefics [1]
Category: Cuccioli | Pet Pals (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidents, Animals, Baking, Comedy, Cute, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Sneezing, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: The Pet Pals attempt to bake something, but a "little" mishap involving a bag of flour lands them in a sneezy situation.





	

The Pet Pals entered the kitchen and looked around. The room was slightly warm due to the heat of the oven, but that was to be expected. The Pet Pals' mission today was to bake something and test their culinary skills. None of them were too experienced with the task, but they didn't think it would be that hard, as long as they were careful and knew what they were doing.

"So what should we bake today?" Holly asked.

"How about something that needs only one ingredient?" Top Hat responded.

"I'm not sure there's such a recipe," Diva said.

Meanwhile, Moby was looking through a recipe box when he found a recipe card that was labelled "Pure Flour Bread." He pulled it out with a paw and read it for a few seconds. He then went over to his friends and showed them the recipe.

"This one recipe only needs flour to make," Moby explained. "It shouldn't be too hard."

"Well, how much flour do we need?" Holly asked.

"About one bag," Moby answered, looking at the recipe card again to make sure he was correct.

"It does sound easy. Let's try baking it," Diva said, and everyone else agreed that they should make this dish.

The first thing to do on the recipe card was to fill a bowl with a bag of flour, as Moby read before. Holly and Pio went over to two cupboards and opened both of them before searching for a large bowl. Pio found a mixing bowl, which was big enough to hold a large bag of flour, and put it on the table. Holly also found a bag of flour, which she placed on the table as well, except she placed the bag next to the bowl. With the other Pet Pals gathering around the bowl, Pio slowly tore the top of the bag open and started to dump the flour into the bowl. But even though the flour ended up in the bowl, a huge amount of the white powder went into the air. It was hard to see anything through all of the flour, but that wasn't the only problem it caused, as the Pet Pals felt some big sneezes coming on.

"Ah... Aaaaaahh--" Nameless inhaled, and then moved his wing in front of his mouth. "Choo! Aaaaaah... Choo!"

"Aaaaahhh-cheeew!" Diva sneezed adorably. "Aaah, aaaaaahhhh-cheeeewww! Aah-chew!"

"AaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHH--" Moby inhaled loudly, and then unleashed a monstrous sneeze, which blew a good amount of flour out of his face. "CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Ahhh... AaaaaAAAAAH... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH--" Top Hat inhaled, and put a forefinger under his nose to stop the sneeze, but it didn't work. "CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Top Hat sneezed and then raised a forefinger back to his nose just as the next sneeze built up. "Aahh..."

"Haaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAAAH... AAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Holly sneezed. "HAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOO! Haaaaaaah-CHOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh... AaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Pio released an absolutely huge sneeze.

"Ahhh... Haaaaaah..." Holly was about to sneeze again, but she shoved a forefinger directly under her nose. "HaaaaaaaAAAAH..." She was trying her best, but she simply couldn't fight the sneeze. She aimed her head towards the floor and released another loud sneeze. "HAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AaaAAAAAAAAAAAH..." Moby took another large inhale to sneeze again, but just before he could release, he felt a finger press under his nose. He opened his eyes and looked to the side. Top Hat was standing right by him, holding one finger under the dog's nose, and holding the other finger under his own nose.

"Moby... Aaaah... Don't... sneeze... AaaaaaaAAAAAAH..." Top Hat tried to say.

"But I... really need to... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Moby inhaled again, and then unleashed another loud sneeze. "CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Moby's sneeze blew flour directly into Top Hat's face. And just then, he felt his own sneeze getting stronger. He removed his forefinger from his nose and sniffed deeply, which sucked the flour up his nose. This sent him directly into a sneezing fit.

"AAAAAHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOO! AH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ah... AH... AAAAAAHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" With every sneeze that Top Hat released, he blew flour out of his face. Some of the flour went into his friends' faces, but he couldn't concentrate on that.

"Ah... AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--" Pio almost sneezed, but Holly pressed a forefinger directly on the end of his snout. The sneeze was stopped just seconds before its intended release, but Pio wasn't convinced that it was gone. "Thanks, Holly."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH--" Holly inhaled loudly, and then removed her forefinger from Pio's nose before sneezing again. "CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh, my gosh!" Pio said, and then he started to inhale again. "Aaaaahhh... Oh, no... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH... Holly, I'm... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH... GONNA... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Pio sneezed, blowing flour out of his face. This time, the flour landed in Moby's face. His nose began to twitch violently.

"AaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Moby sneezed. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Meanwhile, Diva and Nameless were having a sneezing fit due to all of the flour in the air.

"Aaaaaahh-cheeeeew! Aaaahhhhh-cheeeeeewww!"

"Ahhhh... Choo! Ah... Choo! Ah, aaahh... Choo!"

"We've got to... Haaaaaah... Stop... HaaaaaaAAAAAAAH..." Holly inhaled to sneeze again, but Moby ran to the side of her and pressed his paw under her nose.

"But how? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Moby inhaled again, but Holly pressed a forefinger under his nose. Now both of them were trying to stop each other from sneezing.

"We... Aaaaaaah... need... Cheeeeew!" Diva sneezed another cute sneeze. "...to get... Cheeewwww! All this... Ah-cheeeeew! Flour out... Aaaaah... of here... Aaaaah-cheeeeeew!"

"Aaaaaaaahhh-choo!" Nameless again sneezed with his wing in front of his mouth.

"Can't we just... Aaaaaahhh... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH... Try not to... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH... Sneeze?" Pio asked, trying desperately to hold back his sneeze.

"That's a... Aaaaaaahh... AaaaaAAAAAAAAAHH--" Top Hat almost sneezed, but shoved a forefinger under his nose at the last second. The sneeze was stopped. "That's a great idea."

"Ah... Aaaaaah... Aaaaaaaah..." Diva inhaled to sneeze again, but Top Hat put his forefinger directly where her nose would be.

"Don't do it, Diva!" Top Hat said, putting his other hand over his nose to keep himself from sneezing or inhaling any more flour.

"Why not? Aaaaaaahh..." Diva inhaled. "I don't... Aaaaaahhhh... Sneeze... Aaaaaaaahhhh... As hard or loud as... AaaaaaaaaaAAH... You guys..."

"But if you don't stop sneezing, you'll never stop!" Top Hat answered.

Diva could only whimper in response. Nameless looked around, trying to find the window so that he could open it, but at the same time, he still needed to sneeze. When he did find the window, he ran over to it. Before attempting to climb up to reach it, he released another sneeze.

"Aaaaaahhh-choo!"

After this sneeze, Nameless took a large sign out of nowhere, and used it as a ladder to reach the window. When he managed to reach it, he tried as hard as he could to open the window, but it wasn't working.

"Nameless... AaaaaaAAAAAAAAH..." Pio inhaled. "Is it... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH... Working?"

"Aaaaaaahhhhh-choo!" Nameless sneezed again and shook his head.

"Hang on... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH..." Pio inhaled again, and then released another powerful sneeze. "CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

The sneeze was big enough to blow himself backwards, and he hit the wall that the window was built into. Pio stood up and rubbed his nose on a forefinger. Nameless held up a sign with the word "Gesundheit" on it. Pio then went up to the window and opened it with Nameless's help.

Meanwhile, Diva was unable to hold her sneeze in anymore, so she pushed Top Hat's forefinger out of her face.

"AAAAAAHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH..." Diva inhaled. This was going to be a sneeze unlike any sneeze she had ever done before.

"Look out! She's gonna blow!" Top Hat called out before the other Pet Pals ducked for cover.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Diva released an extremely loud and powerful sneeze that wasn't cute at all. A good amount of flour was blown out of the window. The Pet Pals were shocked and looked back at Diva. Diva sniffled and rubbed her nose on her forefinger.

"Oh, my goodness. I am so sorry," Diva apologized, politely.

"Diva, that's it! Only some super big sneezes can get rid of this flour problem!" Top Hat said. "There's only one thing to do. Let's sniff and sneeze this flour out of our miseries!"

The Pet Pals began to gather in a group. The room was still full of flour, and they could feel their noses twitching a lot. They all took a deep inhale through their noses, sucking up as much of the flour as they could in one sniff. Then, they all had to sneeze at the same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

The sneezes were released at exactly the same time. A larger amount of flour was blown out of the window. They sneezed again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

More flour was blown out of the window. Then, they prepared to sneeze one more time.

"AAHH, AAAAAHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

The last of the flour was blown out of the window. Back in the kitchen, everybody was panting, trying to catch their breaths. Holly and Pio rubbed their noses on their forefingers; Top Hat and Moby rubbed their noses on their hands; and Diva and Nameless were rubbing their noses on their front wings. They were happy to have gotten rid of all of the flour that had caused them to sneeze, but now they weren't feeling so good.

"I never wanna bake anything ever again," Pio said, wearily.

"So let's never bake anything again," Top Hat said.

Everyone agreed, and then walked out of the kitchen.


End file.
